Finally Official!
by L'uke-chan
Summary: Seamus is dating Blaise, yet they've got problems... Harry comes up with an ingenious plan to help them, yet he needs help from Blaise's Bestest BEST mate. Will Draco help? With some careful blackmail, I think he will... Slash! Draco/Harry One-Shot


Sumarry_:__ Seamus is dating Blaise, yet they have problems... Blaise wants to hide their relationship and that makes Seamus miserable Harry, being our cute little hero, doesn't like it, yes...definitely doesn't like it. So he comes up with an ingenious plan and to make that plan work he needs some help from Blaise's best mate. But will Draco help? With some careful blackmail, I think he will..._

**WARNINGS: **At first guys, no sex –sniff sniff- I knoow it's horrible, but it didn't seem to fit in this fic, so terribly sorry, please don't be disappointed. But there ARE some hot kissing, of course it's YAOI, man x man action and other shit. Oh and as you have guessed there is some cussing, actually there is quite a lot of cussing, but not that much, just enough for 7th year boys.

Disclaimer: Nah I don't own Harry Potter, though Agi is one of my Best friends who has this story dedicated to her (again ^^;;), Kara is my friend, the same is Inga. And Berta is my bigger sister, who always tries to correct my stories somewhat...

A/N: Well.. it's one of my other babies! I had this idea for eons so when you finish reading please REVIEW and say your opinion. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms, though flames are quickly extinguished and the flamer is chopped up, cooked and their bones given to the hounds.

A/N: REWRITTEN! Yes, yes.. I finally coughed up some dedication to fix this story, mostly it's the beginning, yet I'm still not satisfied with it... ugh.. But, still, it's better than it was. Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

_**Dedicated to one of my best buds, Agne or Agi! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SWEETY!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Finally Official!**

_by L'uke-chan_

"Oh, thank Merlin, Potions are finally over!" cheered the Gryffindor part of the class as they quickly dispersed from the cold dungeons and another grueling lesson from Snape.

"Of course, for the stupid Gryffindorks Potions are far too complicated, aren't they?" Draco sneered mockingly at the Gryffindor seventh years or more especially at the golden trio. Ron's ears reddened as he hatefully glared at the arrogant Slytherin Prince. Just as the red head was about to snap at Malfoy another voice penetrated the thick tension.

"Piss off, Malfoy," an ebony haired teen growled out, his emerald eyes locking mercury in its intensity. "Maybe you and your minions haven't figured it out but none of us want to spend yet another morning hunched over cauldrons and enjoying the oh-so-fair-and-not-at-least-prejudiced class" he dismissed the fuming Slytherins and the Gryffs roared with laughter, Harry grabbed Ron's and Hermione's hands while dragging them to the Great Hall.

"Harry, why did you drag me away? I was going to kick that jerk's ass! I can't believe he hasn't changed one bit after Voldemort's demise, that stinking, snobby, foul, obnoxious, insufferable, hideo…" Ron grumbled as he took a seat and pilled some delicious food on his plate.

Harry looked at him and sighed.

"Don't mind him, Ron. After all did you think that Malfoy will start wearing a pink tutu while dancing and singing love songs to everyone, trying to show his hippy side?" he asked sarcastically while looking over the table. Ron laughed aloud at that, spurting some food out of his mouth at the same time, causing Hermione to make a disgusted face and scold him accordingly on talking with a full mouth.

Harry tuned out 'Miones lecture and looked more closely to Seamus, who looked quite disgruntled.

"Hey, what's wrong with Seamus?" he asked still looking at the said boy, who was stabbing his sausages over, over and over again.

"You don't know?" Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"Well if I knew I wouldn't have asked," he answered scathingly. The girl scowled but replied nonetheless.

"You do know that Seamus and Blaise are together?"

"Duh, of course, I know. I mean, I do room with him." Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry.

"Then you must know about Blaise, the dark haired boy from Slytherin, who always hangs out with Malfoy?" Harry nodded in affirmative. "Well, Seamus wants to be an official couple but Blaise doesn't want to because he's afraid what will everybody think of him," she finished sadly, looking over at the said two boys.

"What do you mean? Does the wizarding world have prejudices against gay people?" He asked Hermione confused, but was given an answer by Ron, who seamed to have finished inhaling two wholes plates of food at the small time interval when they have talked.

"No, we don't have prejudices against that. The Wizarding world always wants to be the better of the two worlds, as you know. So as the muggles ostracized homosexual relationships, wizards welcomed them with open arms," Ron offered his two gob-smacked friends a grin. "It's one of the few, rare perks of the all muggle hating despotism." He finished thoughtfully, while Harry and Hermione were still trying to comprehend the fact, that Ron just offhandedly praised the pureblood views.

"I don't understand," said Harry after the shock, "What is he afraid of then?" he looked curiously at Blaise who was talking animatedly with Malfoy.

"Of damaging his reputation. Quite stupid, don't you think?" Ron shook his head and reached to grab a fine looking pastry. Harry on the other hand sipped some pumpkin juice while contemplating the situation. Finally, he said his conclusion.

"That _**is**_ stupid." Ron laughed at his response. Hermione too, looked amused and decided to share the infinite girl gossip wisdom. Yes, even Hermione couldn't resist the temptation to know _**everything**_ even the girl rumors.

"Yes, it surely is. His logic is that one's of a delinquent. I mean many guys and girls the same, proclaimed to be gay, bi, etc. Just look at Dean! He's the Hogwarts man-whore. Though I don't know how that happened, I always thought Seamus was gonna be the one," she wondered loudly. "Anyway, Blaise thinks he's so mighty and important, that everyone will care!" she huffed "I mean, ok, yeah, he is popular, but not as popular as you," Hermione nodded at the teen, "Harry, or even Malfoy." Hermione said exasperated, while Harry smirked at this. "Arrogant bloody slytherin," she finished her tirade grumbling at a certain black-haired slyth as moments earlier did Ron at a certain blond haired git.

'_Hm… So this is what he's afraid of,'_ Harry looked at Seamus, who was delivering the same treatment to his eggs as he earlier did with the sausages. And then at Blaise, who still talked with Malferret_. 'Maybe I could help somehow..?'_ he cocked his head cutely, not that he was aware of that fact. _'Yesss. I have the perfect plan,'_ he smirked evilly.

The people, who saw the smirk that decorated the golden-tanned face of the Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord, shuddered; something is going to happen…

_**Something Big…**_

* * *

**Next day after Charms**

**

* * *

**

"Draco! Draco! Damn it! Draco, wait up!" a black-haired boy shouted, running through the somewhat crowded hallway.

"What?!" snapped Draco impatiently as Blaise finally reached him and tried to recover his breath.

"Woah… What's with the mood? Or rather never mind," he added quickly after seeing the signs of irritation rise.

"Cover me in COMC, say I'm sick or something," said Blaise yet seeing Draco's questioning look he elaborated. "I'm gonna meet up with Seamus while everyone's in class."

Hearing this Draco's mood went from bad, to worse.

"OH, what the _hell_ Blaise? I don't understand why do you even _care_?! I mean everyone _already knows_ you're gay. Stop being such a wuss about it." Draco finished in a hiss, while trying his hardest not to shout at the imbecile. However, the said imbecile wasn't even listening to him and said.

"Oh, thanks Dray. I really appreciate it. Well see ya, I gotta go 'cause Seamus's waiting, ya know," he winked at the frustrated blonde. _'I don't understand him, I truly don't. Nor do I want to, when I think about it,' _Draco shook his head in a confused yet annoyed manure.

He decided to skip COMC also and go straight to his rooms. Being the Head-Boy had its advantages. He elegantly walked down to his rooms, while trying to ignore the appreciative looks his peers gave him. Normally, he didn't mind them but now he had a growing headache and he didn't need anyone ogling at him.

He wasn't the tallest of the guys in Hogwarts, certainly not tall like the weasel. But at least he wasn't the smallest like Potter. After grueling hours spent practicing Quiditch and trying to get his out of shape team to act like a team was torture but now he could take off his shirt with out a care in the world, knowing that all they would see would be hard muscles and unblemished pale skin.

He decided to change his hairstyle also. The mountains of gel he used in his younger years did feel a bit uncomfortable. So he followed his fathers example and grew his hair out. Well, at least till his shoulders where he decided to style his hair in various heights to create the lovable, I just knocked up some hot twins and ran to meet you, look.

Though, the style had its drawbacks. As he never had to worry before for the hair getting in his eyes yet now it was the annoying daily occurrence.

'_As now,'_ Draco thought infuriatingly. He raised his pale hand to brush it out of his smoking grey eyes. That simple gesture made many girls swoon and faint.

He wasn't called the Prince of Slytherin for nothing.

The high cheek bones, the elegant nose, which always scrunched when Weasley was in sight. Moreover, those thin, pale rose lips, which many people, were fainting for and probably the most charming thing about the Malfoy heir, his eyes, that were an unusual silver-grey color. Those swirling pieces of Mercury, which always flashed when Potter was around... All exposed to the hungry eyes of his peers.

He walked calmly as the students rushed to their classes, trying not to be too late and awake their teachers rage. He was just two halls away from his destination when suddenly somebody grabbed him by his arm and dragged to the nearby classroom.

"What the…?!"Draco didn't even get to finish that when the stranger clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Shhh!!! Don't shout." Said a voice by his ear, puffing hot air while sending a shiver down his body… _'Wait a minute. I KNOW that voice..!'_

"Hey Malfoy!" Harry said cheerfully, flashing a smile at the taller boy and finally letting him go.

"What the _hell_ Potter? What in blazes are you thinking by dragging me here?!" fumed Draco, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Chill out! We don't need the whole school knowing that we're here, who _knows_ what kind of ideas they'll get…" the raven-haired boy smirked at the rapidly paling Slytherin. But the Prince got back his composure in matter of seconds.

"Fine," snapped Draco as he casually leaned against the door. "So why exactly did you drag me, _all alone_, to this" Draco looked around, "_empty_ classroom?" He looked at Harry again. "Why Potter I never knew you felt this way about me." He smirked and leaned down, smirking even wider at the blush decorating the smaller boy's cheeks. "Though I understand you, I mean if I was you, I would be drooling over this sexy body to," he said cockily. Harry blushed even more heavily and frowned at the other boy, pushing him away roughly.

"You could only wish, huh?" smirked the raven-haired teen, "Anyway!" he said quickly seeing Draco was about to reply. "The reason I brought you here is because of Blaise!"

"Blaise?" Draco said confused. "What about him?" _'Oh, don't tell me, the Gryffindor Golden boy fancies Blaise!'_ Slowly a smirk started to spread across his face. _'That would be certainly a new development.' _

Harry watched cautiously as Malfoy started to smirk evilly. _'Better brake whatever train of thought he has.'_

"Well… You of course know that Seamus and Blaise are dating?" he looked up at Draco seeing the slight widening of his eyes and the smirk, that seemed even bigger than before!

While Harry was waiting for a response, Draco was thinking rapidly about the circumstances. _'So the Golden Boy wants to break Finnegan's and Blaise's relationship. I never thought Potter could turn back on a fellow Gryff… Certainly a new development...' _ While thinking furiously, Draco nodded in affirmative.

Seeing Draco's nod, Harry continued.

"Well, Seamus is kinda… ok… totally depressed, that Blaise doesn't want to be an official couple. So I thought we could help them!" smiled Harry brightly.

'_Wha-? Seamus depressed… official... Help?.. we?..' _Draco's train of thought abruptly came to a sudden halt._ 'Wait. Potter wants to help Finnegan and Blaise in __**their**__ relationship? Aaaw. I knew it was too good to be true, Golden Boy turned bad… Yeah, right!'_ Draco snorted in his head. He shook his head, trying to get back at the conversation.

"Help? Why should I?" the blonde asked irritated, it was none of his business what Blaise did in his relationship. Harry looked distinctively annoyed.

"Oh, come on! It's the perfect opportunity!"

"What opportunity?" asked Draco suspiciously.

"We can both, publicly announce, that we're gay!" Harry finished with a big ass smile on his face, showing all of his pearly white teeth.

Draco stood dumbfounded for a minute or two, then suddenly paled, making him look like a vampire, though still a sexy one, with his already pale skin even paler. _'How did Potter know?'_

"What?" the Slytherin asked confused yet alarmed. Harry smiled smugly, irritating Draco even more than he originally was.

"Don't you deny it, or it wasn't you snogging with that Ravenclaw prefect?" Harry raised an eyebrow elegantly. While silently thinking quite smugly, that Draco looked really cute all confused and irritated. He didn't even realize that he was thinking how _nice__ Draco MALfOY looked. _

The Prince of Slytherin glanced up defeated.

"Fine, what should I do?" he asked snappily while Harry started smiling like a cat that got a dozen of canaries and milk on top of that.

"Splendid!" the raven-haired teen clapped his hands happily. "We will just have to find some guys and kiss them publicly in the Great Hall," he smiled even more brightly when he saw the horrified look Draco was giving him_. 'Wait, Draco? I meant to say Malfoy, Malfoy! I meant to say that Draco was Malfoy, yeah.'_ He stood pleased with himself not noticing the strange look the Slyth was giving him_ 'Wait,' _ Harry thought again about what he decided, he stood all confused for a second before a horrified look spread across his own face.

Draco waited patiently for Harry to say something, noticing how quickly the emotions changed on the golden boy's face and thinking what the hell is happening in the smaller boy's head. Finally, he had enough. Draco hated being ignored.

He stood agitated for a second more, before he thought up a plan to wake up the Gryff. He smirked, while his gorgeous mercury eyes sparkled mischievously.

Harry was still fighting with himself, when he thought he heard something.

_Harry…_

Yeah, that again. _'Somebody is calling me?' _

_Harry… _

Louder this time, the raven-haired teen tried to refocus his eyes, glad that he no longer had to wear those hideous glasses. Hermione corrected his eyesight. While he tried to do that, he felt hot air puffing on his lips. Finally, he looked up and saw brilliant mercury eyes staring straight at him. And he noticed that those mercury eyes were quite close, as in like an inch from his face.

Draco leaned down, an inch from the smaller teen's face and started calling him. He waited, smirking evilly, while the other teen tried to refocus his eyes. Draco smirked even wider when he saw the widening of those shockingly green. His own eyes sparkled and he leaned further down and whispered.

"Boo."

Harry shrieked and jumped away from the Slyth, while blushing furiously the whole time. Draco broke down in laughter, while the smaller boy was glaring at him, a small pout formed on his supple red lips. _'Why that sneaky bastard! What a JERK, though he does have a nice laugh…'_ Harry noticed, _'Especially when it's not mocking someone, mainly me.'_ The rich laugh brought tremors to his lithe body. Harry's inner monologue was swiftly interrupted by Draco's low husky voice.

"Why hon, is something wrong?" Draco looked at the smaller boy, who blushed even more furiously. _'He's so cute!' _Draco smiled inside.

Yes, he could admit, that Potter is quite a looker.

With his waist-long raven hair, which fitted him much better then that bird nest he had in his first years. He heard something about a memoir to Sirius? Or something like that. He rolled his eyes mentally, while continuing his observation.

Yes, his hair is beautiful, wrapped around his lithe body. _'__**Small**__ lithe body,'_ Draco snickered mentally _'Even if I, and everyone else for that matter, had a huge growth spurt, Potter did not, oh fine, maybe a small one, still the smallest boy within the seventh years is Potty head,' _he continued to snicker inwardly.

Even though he is small, he was no less beautiful. Actually, his small stature made him look a bit more on the feminine side and coupled with his hear-shaped face and that cute button nose he did look like a little girly boy. Not to mention his high cheekbones, long neck made him look elegant as a person from an old pure-blood family should look or he looked like an elegant girl. Draco tried to control his emotions still a twitch could be seen on his rosy lips as a smile threatened to brake out.

Though, it wasn't the body Draco liked, though he did appreciate it, it was his eyes. Harry Potter has the most amazing eyes ever. And especially now, when they're no longer hidden by those horrible, hideous glasses. He shuddered mentally in remembrance, hiding something so beautiful is obviously a crime, but sadly glasses couldn't go to Azkaban. _'Pity.'_

As a Malfoy, Draco was brought up to recognize beauty and Potter was one, that's why he choose him as a rival. Only my equal could become my rival.

And the first time I saw those eyes, I knew he would be my equal. Ha, even now, the Hogwarts population can't decide who is more gorgeous: Me or Potter.

'_Anyway, it's not like I'm attracted to him or anything like that,'_ Draco snorted mentally. _'As if…' _He rolled his eyes mentally and shook himself to get rid of those thoughts.

Strangely enough, the observation and the zoning out took several seconds, a minute at most. And Harry was still glaring at him, no response minus the furious blushing from his earlier question. However, the glare did seem off for some reason, but Draco decided not to dwell on it.

"So, back with the living Potter?" Malfoy drawled out. "Finally," Draco smirked at the fuming glare the other gave him.

"As I wanted to say earlier," Malfoy shot a pointed look at the Gryffindor, which the smaller boy returned with a very mature action of sticking out his tongue, Malfoy rolled his eyes. "AS I was saying, I'm not gonna do it. I'm NOT gonna kiss some guy in the Great Hall," nobody seemed to notice the small shudder that racked through Malfoy _'Kissing somebody in front of Snape. Creepy,'_ he shuddered again.

"It will help Blaise! And Blaise IS your BEST friend!" Harry tried to convince him, seeing his words will not get through the Slytherin, he was left with the last option. _'Even if Sirius is no longer with us, may he rest in peace, he did teach me some neat tricks,'_ Harry grinned secretly. He made his eyes as big as he could. Those green orbs started to fill with tears, though not actually spilling them.

He looked up to Draco.

"Come on, Malfoy. For your best friend," he said pathetically. He carefully studied the Slyth's expression, seeing he wasn't giving in, he upped the power. Carefully he shook some locks into his eyes, and then damped his eyes even more. For the biggest effect, he gently bit his trembling lower lip. He could practically see Malfoy's resolve shattering, trying to hide the smirk, that was threatening to break out was immensely hard. Harry rolled his eyes mentally. _'Stupid people, trying to resist my puppy dog eyes. Impossible. After all, I learned from the best.' _

Sad but true, Potter was right about Malfoy's resolve breaking. The blonde teen could feel it. _'Aaaw. Shit.'_

He took one more look at the smaller boy's face.

"Fine. Fine! Just stop looking at me like that," he sighed defeated, while Potter broke out into a wide smile. He sighed again and dared to look at the other boy, but that one look at Harry's face made him feel that maybe, just maybe, it was worth it, just seeing the Gryffindor so genuinely happy, his eyes so bright, just shini… _'Wait, STOP that thought. What the HELL am I thinking? Who cares that Harry's happy, certainly not me. After all, who cares about Harry? Wait. I meant to say Potter! Potter! UGH! Stupid mind…'_ he grumbled mentally. Though finally concluding, that it couldn't be that bad. Maybe it won't be bad at all. Hm.. We'll live, we'll see.

"Ok. So we must find our partners by Thursday. That means we have 1 week," Harry said happily because he was really, genuinely happy.

Malfoy agreed, he never actually believed he will. Because the whole thing, was in fact quite serious. Going publicly with the information, you sign yourself as Gay/Bisexual. You get betrothals not only from women but from men too, then there are the partners. When you introduce them you can't simply throw them away. It HAS to be a serious relationship. Because _that_ partner compelled you to come out of the closet. Everything is quite serious. That is why he was happy, that Malfoy agreed.

As Harry was lost in his own happy little world, Draco was quite confused. _'Why Thursday? I mean a week? A WEEK?! Is he crazy? ONLY ONE WEEK?! Ok, __**calm**__ down Draco. You can get a partner in that time, you WILL find one. You will. Who wouldn't want to be your partner? Don't kid yourself. You will find one,'_ as Draco tried to convince himself of this and to squash that annoying flicker of nervousness, his curiousness has woken up.

"Why Thursday though?" He asked inquiringly. Harry looked up.

"Oh, Seamus birthday is on Thursday, this would be the perfect present," the raven-haired teen grinned cheerfully and the blonde nodded thoughtfully, agreeing on the Gryff's thinking.

'_**Truly the ideal gift,'**_ was the only thought in both boy's heads as they carefully started to choose their preys.

* * *

**Tuesday -**** the Day before The Event**

**

* * *

**

'_Oh Merlin, this is __**already**__ the day before the show and I __**still**__ haven't found a boyfriend!' _Panicked Harry.

Yes, nearly the whole week has gone and past by. Looking, searching for the perfect guy but alas! Nothing! As this IS the Seventh Year, the end of it actually, it's an understatement that most of the students have already paired up. Sad but true. He thought it was going to be a piece of cake. _'Who would have thought that EVERYONE I like is TAKEN! God fuckin' DAMN IT!' _ But he wouldn't give up.

No way.

Harry thought again over all the candidates.

Ron - '_Um. NO! He's my Best Bud. Ew, disgusting. Anyway I think he's got a thing going with Pansy… So, Next.'_

Neville - '_Too shy, too clumsy, TOO kinky. Please don't ask how I know that fact. Colin. Pictures. Trauma.'_

Seamus - '_Obviously NOT. Who do you think I'm doing this for?'_

Nott – _'A worthy candidate, but seeing as he despises me, no.'_

Justin – _'Engaged. ENGAGED? We're only 17 for Fuck's sake!'_

Terry, Moon, even Smith! Nothing! Zip! Nada! Zero!

Harry groaned aloud, lifting his hands to massage his temple, _'How am I supposed to tell Draco this? He'll laugh his ass off.'_ The quickening pulse in his temples promised him a long, painful headache. Harry let out another lengthy groan, proclaiming to the world, his misery. _'I hate this! Hate, hate, __**hate it**__!' _

xXx

'_HATE IT!'_

"Stupid Potter, convincing me of this madness, why I should...," Draco made obscene strangling gestures with his hands, while still grumbling purposively.

Draco too noted how the week flew by, neither did it stop to lower his burden nor did it slow down to lessen his misery.

'_How could Raimon refuse me? __**ME**__? Draco Malfoy, the sexiest guy in Hogwarts?'_ The Slytherin quickly banished the thought of Potter, _'Potter is not sexy, not sexy, not sexy, not sexy, not sexy, too sexy, too sexy, too sexy I said!'_ Draco moaned aloud in despair, _'Stupid traitorous thoughts…'_

But back to Raymond. _'How could he?'_ Draco seethed irrationally and contemplated the incident earlier that day.

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_Riiiiiiing! _

_The bell signaled the end of the last lesson of the day. The halls full of annoying chatter, tired moans and grumbles, protests about the mountains of homework, desperate running to catch some late lunch, complains about the long essays that await them in the common rooms for tomorrow and some few and far in between intelligent conversations about the day's lessons. _

_Just our luck, a group of Ravenclaws was sharing their observations in today's classes while leisurely walking towards the Great Hall._

_Seemingly unseen by the group, a tall blonde aristocrat followed their every move, spying on them since they left the Transfiguration class room. _

_As the group continued their travel, the blonde moved up closer, his robes silently billowing behind him. He waited patiently for a few minutes, still following their footsteps, like a predator mutely following his victims, the calculating mercury eyes never left the cute brown-haired Ravenclaw, who appeared to be bored with the ongoing discussion. The Raven slowed down, the group in front of him overlooked the action, as did he._

_The blonde smirked gleefully and quickly caught up with the oblivious brown-haired student. Two mercury eyes observed his location, distinguishing a secret passage between the two armors, he murmured the password, the blonde's pale hand grabbed the Ravenclaw's shoulder and shoved him into the passage._

_Two shocked honey eyes started into the blonde, the mouth trying to form some kind of indignation to this brute act. However, the honey-eyed kid's lips quickly and successfully were covered with another pair of soft rosy ones._

_The blonde took the brown-haired student's arms and held them up above his head. The Slytherin wasted no time in pushing his tongue into the other's mouth. The honey-eyed kid moaned, delighted by the familiar touch. The kiss lasted for another minute before the Slyth broke it off._

_The Ravenclaw watched him in a daze; before the blonde's soothing tenor broke the kiss' lustfully included shock. _

"_Raymond, I missed you," said Draco, gently nibbling the brown-haired boy's ear, while the other tried to regain his senses and the moment he did, he gently pushed Draco off, shaking his head negatively. _

"_N-no Draco, p-please s-stop that," the Raymond boy said breathlessly still a bit dazed from the kiss. The Slytherin looked at him confused, he let Raymond's arms drop, his gaze asking to explain himself._

"_I… I don't want… don't want that anymore D-draco.., " Raymond lifted his head a bit so he could look straight into Malfoy's stunning eyes, he shuddered visibly. "I c-can't do this. I… I have a girlfriend now and we… we broke up already Draco…" Malfoy stared at him, his gaze not betraying any emotions he felt inside, the blonde leaned down again and nipped his jaw line, while silently asking._

"_Hmm… Broke up? What if I want to reconcile again? Be together with my cute lil' Raven?" Draco said each sentence huskily, nipping the boy's neck, while Raymond tried to understand what he said and to hold back the moans that threatened to escape. The instant he did, he pushed Malfoy off a bit more roughly. _

"_N-no Draco," he lifted his eyes, a flash of fear flickered in them. "No," he said more confidently. "I have a g-girlfriend now and… and, Draco, I… I love her..," Malfoy's eyes widened in surprise and he stepped back in shock of the confession. _

_The other boy quickly gathered his wits and hastily talked in gibbering succession while Malfoy still stared in utter bewilderment. _

"_Draco, I'm, I'm __**really**__ sorry, but I l-love her! I couldn't deceive her! I'm sorry. I'm truly Sorry!" He shouted once again and scrammed out of the passage, leaving a startled Slytherin behind, who slowly morphed into one severely annoyed wizard._

_**/END OF FLASHBACK /**_

'_That is the fourth fucking time! Merlin __**damn it**__! The FOURTH!'_ Draco screamed in his mind, trying to release some tension. _'How could __**all**__ of them __**deny **__me? __**Me**__?! And Raymond was my last hope too,'_ the blonde sighed and ran his hand through his hair, the anxiety obvious to the onlookers.

"Damn it...," he hissed aggravated. The Slytherin quickened his pace, his gorgeous face set in to a grimace of self-disgust and a slight bit of instinctual fear. The two silver eyes flashed with unsuppressed annoyance_. 'What will Potter think? The great Malfoy couldn't even find a freakin' date!'_

The whole ordeal going in both boys heads could be explained with one word.

'_**Fuck…'**_

xXx

As both boys tried, unsuccessfully at that, to calm down and mastermind some reasons for their failure, the day seemed to be going without a hitch for everyone else.

The Ravenclaws still studious and rule obeying as ever. Reading over the same books they had finished eons ago, or complaining by the lack of real challenge now a days in their aloof student life. Yes still intelligent, bookish, scholarly and overall boring. Even their intellectual conversations don't help them, as the saying goes, people in their right minds never take pride in their talents.

Hufelpuffs, puffelhufs… The touching smiles on each of their faces and those kind words that melt your frozen little hearts… Ah, aren't they sweet? So sweet that you'll have cavities after spending prolonged time with them. Kind even to the Dark Lord, yet hurt their friend and you're in for one hell of a food fight. Nothing did change for the puffs that year, last year, last last year, 20 years ago or even this day. Generous, stupid and annoying to booth, the time as it seemed stilled by them.

The Sssssslytherinsssss, sssssneaky yet ssstil altogether creepy. Not many students inhabited the common room this year nor their green and silver table. The whole house gave the impression of being depopulated. The Dark Lord did give some pretty neat offers, I mean die or join him? I would join, that's without a question but you would do the right thing and fight, yes? Well the Slyths did disagree a bit. One of the Slazar's house traits _**is**_ self-preservation and fighting with the Dark Lord really didn't upper your chances to stay alive, sound and breathing. But all of the houses appeared to be a smidgen more empty. Anyway, the ones that did inhabit the house and continued the saint Slytherin smirk rule to flash a smirk at every moving object, went of with their normal lives. Acting cold and standoffish, trying to perfect the Slytherin smirk and the Snape snarl, both quite hard to achieve yet somehow hereditary in Slytherins and some odd strangers in other houses, though that is rare. Still they are the same ol' detached snobby Slytherins, who always follow the same rules. They even took to their black lil' hearts the saying some muggleborn said, which was said at first by Frieda Norris. Before you criticize someone, walk a mile in their shoes. That way when you criticize them, you're a mile away and you have their shoes. They tried to use the logic everywhere. Got more and more annoying along the way.

The roaring Gryffinors! Rawr and woof woof. The whole pure and brave ordeal seemed to have fallen after the defeat of Voldemort. The real Gryffindors were revealed, brash, food inhaling and sex-crazed machines. As the song 'Three in bed romp Gryffindor'. Yes, that about sums it up. Maybe the truth did became exposed but the activities of said Gryffs didn't change much, yes of course a little more all night timers, 'a bit' more straight forward and the tiny fact that the house elves have to make twice more food on their table than any other, but everything else is same old, same old.

Everything went according to everyone's self-thought up plans. Yet for Draco and Harry it could be said upside down.

xXx

Tap, tap, tap should be heard as a tall, blonde Slytherin walked briskly down the hall, but his footsteps so light, his whole presence vanished into thin air, except the whole 'Drool and Obey Me' aura, that wrapped him up in a tight cocoon.

The aristocrat's demeanor screamed 'Annoyed', as he quickened his already hurried pace to whatever destination he had in mind. The dark muttering that managed to escape his lush lips, centered on the one and only Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die.

"It's going to be easy he says, for your best friend he says, nothing to worry about he says. HAH! Nothing to worry my ass. Stupid Potter and his barmy ideas..." grumbled Draco almost obsessively as he hastened his tempo, one glance at his silver watch told him he's late, very late. He cursed and sped up more, while re-thinking what he was going to say to Potter in the meeting.

Everyday Potter and he had a meeting. Friday on their canceled Charms lesson. Saturday after lunch. Sunday after breakfast. Monday after lunch. Tuesday after dinner. And Wednesday, today, while everyone is having dinner.

The meetings mostly consisted of discussing their progress or the lack of it, bickering back and forth like a married couple, which both of them noticed but failed to acknowledge or admit the fact and talking about daily life.

As much as Draco loathed admitting, Potter wasn't so bad to converse to. He wasn't an idiot like many were led to believe nor was he immensely annoying. He was just Potter… Trying to humor every situation, or awing about some new Quiditch move, Malfoy hastily ignored the fact that he did it too, Potter always found something interesting to talk about or some new joke to share.

Yes, as much as Draco was reviled to admit, Potter was not so bad, actually he was a pretty awesome friend to hang out with.

'_And of course he's so cute when he blushes,' _the Slytherin smirked deviously.

In each and every meeting Draco managed to at least evict one blush from the smaller boy. Were it from a leering comment, accidental touch aka purposeful grope, casual remarks about somebody's sex life or 'I didn't even notice I said that' compliments.

Things were going smashingly between the two boys though neither would confess that, of course the fights did occur now and then. Bloody lip, a black eye, some sprained ankles and wrists, some bruises yet nothing drastically bad. All could be healed by a wave of a wand. The two did learn minor healing spells in sixth year as the med-witch refused to heal them after a month of never ending injuries although the two claimed innocence and blamed it all on the nerves.

Boys are boys. You can't live without them yet it's illegal to shoot them. Shoot, chop, slice or torture them in any kind as Mr. Filch always grumbled. But a person can always dream.

xXx

"Finally," Draco muttered as he stopped by a tall, ebony wood door. The whole surface was outlined with a beautiful design of the Hoary Trest.

The Hoary Trest was actually the rarest magical tree in the world, only found in the Black Woods, Akai Biohra, Nevetus Forest, Wiz Mono and in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

As the trees have so many magical properties they are wieldy sought out but the Ministry and those with little brain protect the trees fiercely. One little leave damaged and you can start emptying your pockets for a 5000 Galleons fee and plus 3 months of community service. Outrageously high prices for simple protection and this is only for the normal Hoary Trests. If you were to damage the King you can expect a 3-10 sentence in Azkaban.

The only ones the Ministry let to use are the ones the Hoary Trest King itself marks, as a token of their appreciation for the protection. The one or if they were really, _really_ lucky, two trees they get once in 300 years, they use to cure such diseases, which normally are impossible to treat. The victims, who were droved crazy by the Crucio curse, who were killed by a Basilik, though you can only heal them in the first 24 hours, the potions in which the Hoary Trust was used would restore sanity, memories, hope, lives, basically nearly anything.

Magnificent, magnificent trees. It was said that Merlin in the core of his wand had a single petal of the Hoary Trest King's bloom. Glorious.

Draco stood a second longer to appreciate the view, every Pureblood heard and some even saw the Hoary Trest. And it's beautiful, the design on the door perfectly reincorporates the real thing, of course many times smaller.

The wood of the door is dark ebony, yet the tree is carved with light silver lining. The blooms standing out in brilliant silver petals, but as Potter told him on the night of the full moon, the petals die a portion of them in red as the King. He never saw it himself, but he looked forward for the day, well night more like it, when he will.

He's truly grateful for Potter showing this room to him. As they had problems where to start their meetings Potter offered, albeit really reluctantly, this room. As it seemed he discovered this room in 2nd year with the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco was going on. It was his own little haven before he showed it to me, even now I'm surprised that Potter put so much trust into me, how could he know I wouldn't blabber about it to the first student I meet? I asked him that once…

_**/FLASHBACK/**_

_Harry looked a bit startled at the question, a pensive look settled on his face. He looked deeply into my eyes and said calmly:_

"_You changed," he smiled a soft smile at that. "I don't know when or where but you changed and that's all that matters."_

_My self-shocked expression probably cracked Potter up as he chuckled good-naturedly and added._

"_And you wouldn't blabber about this room to anyone 'cause you would want to have it all to yourself," his easy-going grin shook me out of my daze as a predatory smirk graced my face._

"_You're damn right I would."_

_**/FLASHBACK END/**_

'_He was right I would,' _Draco thought, '_the question is who in their right minds __**wouldn't**__?'_

The Slytherin shook his head to be ridden of those useless thoughts and tried to erase that awe from his face as he did every time he saw the door and spent 5 minutes ogling at it.

'_I wonder what would have happened if the Dark Lord would have tried to damage one of the Hoary Trust? Probably all the purebloods would have left him and the Wizarding world would have been smothered by rage… Hmm,'_ Draco quickly ended the thought and grabbed the black brass handle with the silver words 'Hoary Trest' engraved on it.

He slowly opened the door and cast an analytical look over his surroundings. The one thing that grabbed his attention was the slim girl standing in the other end of the room. It looked like she was admiring the portrait of _La confiance d'arbre_, so her back was turned on him.

'_Slim legs, sexy ass all clad in tight black jeans,'_ Draco nodded approvingly taking in all the curves. _'Oh but that shirt… It's so… so… __**red**__… So… Gryffindorish..,'_ he shuddered visibly.

Minus the shirt, the girl is exceptionally sexy, and that cute hairstyle she has, all of her raven hair tied up in a bit of a messy bundle. Yes, one word. Sexy. _'She's definitely on my Shag List… Of course after the whole show ends,' _he groaned mentally remembering his failure and with the failure came all of his annoyance back, which was briefly forgotten in the awe of the Hoary Trest.

'_I don't care if she's sexy and a possible shag, what the FUCK is she doing here? This is supposed to be only Potter's and his room!'_ Malfoy steadily ignored how suggestive the statement sounded. _'What in Salazar's name is she doing here? If Potter brought her here..,'_ he growled inwardly as his stomach started to churn violently, the tattle tales of jealously becoming quite apparent for the young Malfoy heir.

He ignored the beautiful room with the Hoary Trest design on everything; his whole focus was on the oblivious girl.

Draco's striking mercury eyes glared daggers at the girl, he didn't care who she was, how sexy she was, she's soo off his Shag List, now she can be safely tucked in his Make Their Life Hell List. Draco smirked a bit.

'_Potter you're so going to pay…' _

With the goal to get her the hell out of here, he slammed the door shut and advanced dangerously to her. The girl jumped at the sudden sound and whirled around.

Draco took in the wide emerald eyes and froze.

The said 'girl' seeing the 'cause of the sharp sound scowled purposively.

"By Merlin, Draco. Don't do that again! You scared the shit out of me!"

Malfoy still stood frozen and once again took in the slim 'girl', he was annoyed earlier with. _'Slim, yes, but not so much of a girl,'_ he though wryly.

There stood Potter in all of his stupid glory.

xXx

I was appreciating calmly, _peacefully_ the wonderful frozen painting of _La confiance d'arbre_ when stupid, bloody Malfoy interrupted _my_ serene moment, when none of my troubles clouded my mind!

'_Asshole!'_

I glared furiously at him while the said snob stood frozen in between his stride.

'_What is his problem? Can't he even close the door silently? Bastard!' _ Harry snarled a bit, though with a puzzled look as he took in the Slytherin's appearance or more precisely his blank frozen face.

They stood like that for a minute.

Harry mad and confused while still glaring irately at the Slyth.

Malfoy still frozen with shock and tepid amusement.

Suddenly Malfoy twitched.

His frozen, ever cool façade crumbled between Harry's eyes.

The thin rosy lips broke into a mad grin, soon followed by atrocious laughter while the Slyth's eyes sparkled with uncompressed mirth and amusement.

Malfoy's amused, he's _very_ amused.

Harry on the other hand was _not_.

Harry's eye twitched in irritation and his knuckles continued to turn white from the pressure he put on them. His nerves already at their braking point and Malfoy was _not_ helping.

The Slytherin continued to laugh hysterically, his hands holding his stomach, while his whole body shook from the mirth.

Definitely _not_ helping.

Harry's eye twitched again.

The Gryff swiftly moved towards the laughing blonde, who was oblivious of the fuming and still confused Gryffindor.

As he finally neared his target, Harry raised his hand and punched him hard on the shoulder.

Draco fell less than gracefully with a gorgeous "Oomph," to complete the scene.

Sadly the abuse didn't deter Malfoy from something, which he found extremely hilarious, so the hysterical laughing continued, only now; the Malfoy heir was blissfully rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach and his throbbing shoulder, can't forget throbbing, while laughing all along.

Harry's eye continued to twitch.

"Malfoy, stop laughing this fuckin' instance!" The petite raven growled out, managing to make the Slytherin laugh even more hysterically.

Joy. Please note the sarcasm.

Anyway, the snobby aristocrat was not _that_ cruel to leave the Gryffindor hanging like that. Oh no, he was much, _much_ crueler than that.

Yet this was one of those times where his cruel side left, currently laying on some beach, drinking quantity amounts of some strange orange liquid all completed with a pretty, little, blue umbrella planted inside it, of course all the time keeping company to his cool-façade, presently not so cool with a scorching sun burning their fronts.

Even in the lightest situations, you can get your dose of amusement, which borders evil.

'Cause as you know, tragedy is when I cut my finger, comedy is when you fall into an open sewer and die.

Dreadfully funny, that's what Draco thought too as he tried to force an answer to Potter's furious demand, note that he was _a bit_ unsuccessful.

"Can't (gasp)… stop (a large gulp of air) laugh..ing!" And with that he broke down again, Harry wasn't amused not at the least.

The emerald-eyed teen raised his foot, carefully positioning it, and with a graceful swipe, he kicked Malfoy's shin. Hard.

"Ow!"

Harry sighed blissfully at the silence and looked at Malfoy, a silent Malfoy! Of course, he was rubbing the kicked spot, expecting it from all angles but he was silent!

Merlin, thank you for this mercy!

But as you know mercy is really alike virginity in some ways. One tiny prick and it's gone.

So as you could probably guess, the silence was broken, Malfoy started to whine. Again…

"That was bloody uncalled for Potter!"

"Uncalled for? _Uncalled for_?! Oh no Malfoy, it was _very _called for," Harry grumbled, his head throbbing painfully as his earlier headache made itself known.

Malfoy finally looked up, his annoyed demeanor froze (yet again!) and his lips twitched into a smile, soon followed by laughter.

The petite raven groaned and threw his hands up, looking up at the ceiling and complaining to the higher powers.

'_Why??'_

He gave up and he vocalized that.

"I give up!" Shouted the Gryffindor and plopped into a comfortable armchair, hiding his face in his hands, hoping to shush the annoying laughter.

It wasn't working.

Harry sighed in defeat and waited for Draco to stop laughing, after about five minutes the loud laughter was replaced by rich chuckles.

'_Brilliant, just brilliant.'_

Harry heaved a long sigh.

xXx

The annoyed atmosphere didn't really change for a few minutes more, when Draco finally stopped laughing, although the occasional snicker still escaped his rosy lips.

Harry was annoyed, dreadfully so. The pounding in the raven's temple only seemed to get worse, making it so he couldn't think clearly. More so, Malfoy's fit of insanity, confusing Harry beyond belief and to top it all, his failure and that failure's consequences.

All of that shit is successfully making Harry one confusingly annoyed student.

The Malfoy heir was much better off. Still happy from his humorous show, his mind in high spirits and not concentrating on his recent failures. Ah, really much better off.

Anyway, Malfoy even as he was… happy, which I wouldn't say about Potter, did try to compose himself as in trying to get himself of the floor (_'Thank Salazar it wasn't dirty!'_) and to get his laughing instinct to shut the fuck up.

He was successful both times, though the brilliant smile that shone on his face still showed his happiness and amusement, we can't forget amusement.

"Am... (cough cough) Sorry Potter, but... (a moment of stillness)… it really was all _your _fault," the room seemed to have gone quite again. Malfoy gracefully sat on a black leather sofa, trying to make himself comfortable, all the while Potter froze after Draco finished talking.

But now (a moment later), he wasn't frozen anymore. Malfoy could clearly see the trembles that wracked trough the Gryffindor's lithe body and of course the bailed fists. Yep, definitely not frozen anymore.

Suddenly the raven-haired teen's head whipped to look at Malfoy. The Slytherin could see the molten lava in his eyes, which is somewhat weird. I mean, green lava? Come'on. Anyway, it's no less scary.

The blonde blanched when Potter started to talk, well more like hiss and then shout.

"What do you mean _my _fault? How is it that when _you _start to laugh like a fuckin' maniac, which we all know you are, is MY FAULT!?!"

It's a good thing the glass is unbreakable, love magic.

Malfoy looked at Potter, amusement shining in his mercury eyes.

"Well it's definitely not _my_ fault you look like a girl," he drawled out, a smile playing on his handsome face.

Potter looked flabbergasted.

"What does that gotta do with _anything_?!" He shouted.

Malfoy looked on in amusement, trying to control himself and not burst out laughing… again.

"Oh, it's gotta do with _everything_. Why else do you think I burst out laughing? And it's a good thing you know too, that you look like a girl, seeing as you didn't even try to defend the statement," Draco smirked, obviously enjoying the argument.

Harry stood up furious.

"I do NOT look like a girl!"

If glares could kill, Draco would be long dead, his spirit eliminated and his body burned to ash.

Yet Draco somehow didn't notice or even acknowledge the fact, he just smirked deviously.

"Oh yes you do," the smirk stretched on his face.

"No. _I_. Do. _Not_."

Did the temperature in the room rose?

"Have you recently looked into a mirror?" Malfoy asked his eyebrow rose questioningly, while his lips formed a mocking frown.

Even Harry couldn't deny the obvious much longer. A deep red flush decorated his bronzy cheeks, while his lush lips formed into a pout.

"Shuddup."

Draco did a happy dance in his head, while observing the cute boy. His mock frown was replaced with a gentle smile, as he stared at the disgruntled and embarrassed Gryffindor who plopped back down into his armchair.

The two sat in comfortable silence, Harry's flush finally fading to a pink hue and Draco relaxing into the plushy black leather sofa.

The silence broke with Harry's dreaded question.

"So did you found your date, Malfoy?"

The said blonde sunk lower into the sofa and trying to find some way to distract the raven from the unwanted conversation which will end with humiliation for both boys, not that they know that. Yet.

"Back to Malfoy, I see, _Haaa-rry_," Draco purposefully prolonged the raven's name, his tone huskily playful, begging for Harry to fall into his trap and forget the earlier question.

Harry blushed, the pink hue replaced by deep scarlet, Draco smirked in satisfaction.

"Sorry Ma... Draco, I'm a bit stressed today," the raven sighed and followed _Draco_'s example and got himself more comfortable.

Draco cast a worried glance at the Gryff, already knowing it has to be something serious for Harry to forget one of his rules.

You're probably wondering what rules, no? Well these are not school rules, nor are they jail rules, definitely not home rules.

These are THE Rules or in other words, The Hoary Trest Room Rules, which were made up by none other than Potter.

The first one is no fighting, that means they got into some kind of compromise/truce. Well this rule is kinda often broken, as it was today… But they are trying… Somewhat…

The second one is to call each other by their first names. The Slytherin was outraged by that, but in the end, Harry won. Quite spectacularly too.

The third one is you can't show this room to others without okaying it with the resident occupants. Draco even complemented Harry on being so stupid, as if anyone is gonna listen.

The fourth one is what goes in this room doesn't get out of this room. That rule Draco actually agreed on. Imagine what would happen if people got a wisp that Draco Malfoy is acting all buddy like with Potter! And more so about the flirting that goes on in that room…

The fifth one is well there isn't a fifth one, but who cares?

Anyway, for Potter to break a rule, well any other rule than the first one, is really strange.

Even the thought of it amused Draco a bit. For Harry breaking a rule is _strange_? Where is the world coming to?

Nevertheless, even that flicker of amusement didn't vanquish Malfoy's worries. Therefore, he out right asked what the matter is.

Harry sighed again.

"Well I don't know about you but my 'Partner Finding' mission is a total failure…" Harry sighed again, lazily opening his exotic emerald eyes to watch Malfoy, his seeker eyes quickly caught the blanch at the mention of failure. Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

This time Malfoy sighed and shifted nervously, silently relieved knowing Harry failed too.

"Ahahaa…" Draco trailed of uneasily. "About that mission..." The raven narrowed his eyes further as Draco sank lower into the sofa.

Harry hmmed suspiciously, his eyes narrowed into slits, the raven encouraged Draco to continue with a wave of his hand. The blonde sighed.

"Yeah, about that mission… Mine kind of failed too…" Malfoy laughed apprehensively.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he couldn't help the comment that blurted out of his mouth.

"But how could _you_ not find a partner?"

Now Draco narrowed his eyes and asked warily.

"What do you mean by that?"

Harry blushed and inwardly cursed colorfully his babbling mouth. The Gryffindor tried to answer and keep his dignity intact.

"Well… I mean... You _are_ the Sex God of Hogwarts… everyone wants you!" Harry cursed again his inability to think what the fuck he says. His blush deepened into a beautiful scarlet red.

Malfoy looked pleasantly shocked about what the Gryffindor said and smirked deviously. All along trying to figure out why he felt so warm all of sudden.

"Everyone you say?" Malfoy stood up and walked seductively towards the blushing Gryffindor, he put his arms on the armrests and asked huskily. "Even you?"

Potter if that's possible blushed even more fiercely, but didn't look up, keeping his beautiful eyes down.

Malfoy was pleased by the blush but not by the fact, that he couldn't see Potter's eyes. He carefully lifted his hand, balancing his weight on the other and gently grasped Harry's chin.

xXx

I lightly lifted Harry's head up, noticing how soft the raven's skin is and barely controlling the temptation to let my hand wander…

Finally, I could see the Gryffindor's face and for a moment, I forgot how to breathe.

Harry is absolutely gorgeous. His heart-shaped face framed with the several raven locks that escaped his messy bundle. Not to mention that adorable blush and the way he kept biting his lower lip, making it swell. That way his lush lips looked like he formed them into a cute pout. And then his eyes…

Looking at him bashfully and shyly. So endearing, especially with those long eyelashes.

xXx

Draco could no longer resist the temptation and let his hand wander. Stroking the raven's chin lightly he leaned down, his breath mixing with Harry's. Tenderly he cupped the raven's cheek, still stroking the soft skin with his thumb.

He could feel the Gryffindor's breath fastening, his own too.

He leaned down a bit more, he could feel Harry's hand fisting his shirt, but he didn't care. At the moment all he cared is Harry's endearing eyes and his lush red lips, looking so soft and inviting… In the form Harry is now, he practically had a 'Rape Me' sign stamped on his forehead.

He leaned down even further, his lips nearly touching the smaller boy's and just then his common sense came back with a vigor.

'_What the fuck was he doing? What the fuck was he about __**to do**__?!' _Draco panicked and quickly let Harry go, frantically stepping back. The Gryffindor looked confused for a brief moment, but then his eyes widened comically and he let Draco's shirt go as if burned.

The Malfoy heir quickly walked back to the sofa, but didn't sit down, his heart still beating wildly and his face slightly pink.

He chanced to look at the smaller boy.

Potter sat immensely still, his face burning and his eyes tightly shut. Malfoy looked away.

An uncomfortable silence seemed to suffocate them both, but neither did anything.

Finally, Harry had enough and gathered his Gryffindor courage to start up a conversation.

"Yeah… Am… We… We were talking about the… the show… Sooo… what are we going to do?" Harry would have kicked himself for sounding so meek, but he couldn't help! He glanced at the taller boy and twitched seeing amusement in his eyes, while silently letting out a sigh of relief, that the uncomfortable atmosphere dropped a few notches.

"Yes, we were talking about that," Draco said, thankfully in a calm voice that expressed nothing of his inner turmoil. "Seeing as this is the last day we could have found our dates, I guess the show… is off," saying the last words were extremely hard, knowing it would sadden the petite raven… But what has to be done, has to be done. He himself is feeling disappointed he couldn't help Blaise. He may not show it, but he cherished his friend and wished for him to be happy.

They both sighed mournfully, knowing there is nothing they could change.

The year is ending and they wouldn't have the time to whip up another scheme.

This was the one and only chance…

And they totally busted it…

The uncomfortable silence yet again descended on them and they both quickly excused themselves.

* * *

**Seamus' Birthday And The Supposed Day Of The Show**

**

* * *

**

_Happy Birthday to Youuuuu!_

_Happy Birthday to Youuuuuuuuuu!_

_Happy Birthday Dear Seeeeeeamuuuuus!_

_Happy Birthday to Youuuuuu!!_

Ovations rang all around the Seventh year boy's bedroom. The birthday boy blushed a cute red and thanked everybody for the gifts and the surprise.

The boys waved it of as nothing, all happy to make their friend smile.

"Come on! You don't think it's all, do you?" Enthusiastically said Dean to a shocked Seamus, Dean just winked at his bewilderment and shouted for others to hurry up and get their asses into the Great Hall pronto.

The others quickly scrambled, all laughing merrily.

Seamus grinned and followed the crazy bunch, Harry right by his side smiling all along, yet if you looked closely you could see a sad glint in both boys' eyes.

xXx

Harry sighed inwardly as he looked at Seamus, at our cute birthday boy. _'At our cute birthday boy, who should be beaming with joy and happiness! And not trying to force a smile on his face! Merlin damn it!'_ Harry cursed the millionth time today, he just couldn't understand why their plan didn't work out! WHY?! _'Fuck!'_

The petite raven sighed and cursed inwardly, yet on the front, he showed a brilliant smile with a hint of anxiousness in the air. He sighed again and glanced at Seamus, who seemed to be slowing down. Harry measured his pace to fit the other boys.

While Harry kept glancing at Seamus he noticed that the boy continued to look at his watch at least fives times in a minute, and with that, he either slowed or quickened his pace.

'_Weird…' _Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion, silently happy to have some sort of distraction.

'_Maybe, he wants to meet with someone…'_ Mused the raven. _'Ah! Maybe someone named Blaise by a chance,'_ he grinned cheerfully, ecstatic to solve a mystery without Hermione's help. Don't get the wrong idea, Harry can solve mysteries on his own, just it always takes a bit time, some wrong decisions, stupid stunts and all in all craziness. But that's life for one Harry Potter.

Harry looked forward and noticed, that they were really behind the others, yet Seamus didn't seem to speed up, he only looked at his watch and sighed in relief.

Finally, they neared the Great Hall, other boys were already seated as were most of the student body, all knowing there would be a party by the Gryffindors and wanting to be invited, 'cause they all know, Gryffs weren't Slyths and they had kind hearts to not let others drool at their big, big cake.

Harry pouted.

"Greedy little buggers aren't they?" The Savior muttered. Seamus looked confused for a second before he too took notice of the full tables, he laughed.

"When aren't they?"

Harry smiled at his achievement to make the sandy-haired boy laugh when suddenly Seamus stopped and stared at the side of the dungeons. My eyes followed his gaze and stopped at two certain Slytherins. Now my theory really is proved right, when I saw Seamus and Blaise smile at each other, relief showing on their faces.

While the two seemed to be undressing each other in their minds, I looked at the other Slytherin, who as it seems had that annoying 'I'm amused you're such an idiot' smirk on.

I hate that smirk, I had been at the end of it one, too many times. And it _really_ doesn't help that the Slytherin could manage to look absolutely charming with it too…

'_Bloody bastard,'_ Harry grumbled in his mind already at no surprise at thinking that the blonde looked gorgeous as it happened many, _many_ times that week…

Their eyes met also, but thankfully, they didn't start to undress one other mentally like the other two, no, they both shared an amused look concerning the lover boys.

But as it seems we all couldn't just freeze when we're near the entrance of the Great Hall, definitely not, no need for another Chamber incident, one is enough to last a life time, several of them more like it.

So the time moved on and so did the lover boys.

We all walked foot to foot, yet for at least some bit of privacy, Draco and I slowed down. I glanced at the blonde and saw that he too is gloomy about the whole ordeal, his eyes trailing after the desperate couple, who tried to walk near each other yet not that near as they would have liked.

You could taste it in the air. Their desperation, love, fear… disappointment.

They stepped into the Great Hall, my eyes fell on Draco as he followed them, yet when I glanced at the 'secret' couple again, my heart clenched as they shared one last desperate glance and went separate ways.

I looked one more time at them and then at Draco, who sadly stared at them.

My eyes shined with determined light, those who had the gall and the good eyesight to see the Savior's eyes, shuddered and pitied the persons the boy-who-doesn't-bloody-die has in mind.

'_Oh Merlin help me. This is gotta be the most stupid, idiotic thing I have __**ever**__ done in my life,'_ thought Harry, but one look at the falling couple and his doubts vanished in thin air.

'_Oh Fuck this,' _he rolled his beautiful eyes and stepped determined forward. _'What goes, goes,'_ and with that, he made up his mind.

Let the crazy ass plan start.

xXx

"Oy Malfoy!" A determined voice shouted to the walking blonde. The call rang clearly in the half-silent Hall and all of the students turned curious, to the walking duo.

I mean, who_ wouldn't_ want to see some fights and bitching early in the morning? Ah, students, don't you just _love_ them?

Yet the teachers' faces soured, obviously not in the mood for another pointless Potter Malfoy fight.

McGonagall sighed and got ready to interfere, Snape did the exact same thing, while shooting an icy glare at the Headmaster, whose eyes twinkled more brightly than normal. Snape seemed to upper the power of his glare, evidently not happy to be confused as to why the old coot seemed to be more happy than usual.

Dumbledore looked at the two teachers calmly and gently showed them to sit down and continue their breakfasts.

They both, sour and confused, indisputably perplexed about the headmaster's behavior sat down and doubly continued their meals.

The headmaster's eyes twinkled even more brightly as he carried on watching with everyone else the two astounding individuals.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Talking about Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin obviously surprised by the Gryffindor's shout turned around, not at the slightest aware of the Gryff's mad plan. Lucky him.

Harry took a large gulp of air to calm his frazzled nerves and ran to catch up with a certain beautiful aristocrat.

Just as he was arm's length away from the confused blonde, he grabbed his wrist tightly and quickly muttered.

"Draco, I'm sorry. Really, really sorry!" Draco more then anything looked even more confused after the petite raven's quick speech, but he didn't even have the time to wonder as the small Gryffindor pulled him down and at the same time forward.

The Malfoy heir's eyes widened, barely believing what's happening, finally understanding Potter's quick mutters.

Harry met him halfway and their lips touched.

Electricity shot through both boys bodies. And they couldn't think of anything else than how soft the other's lips were.

Jaw's were dropped, as silence enveloped the Great Hall, but not for long, as already several students started to scream in horror that the Apocalypse is coming! The Dark Lord used the imperius curse on them! Don't mind the fact that he's dead… And other obstinacies.

Some students fainted, too much pressure, too much confusion.

The Gryffindors were horrified, frozen and totally dumb struck.

The Slytherins weren't much better on, unmoving in their seats, eyes wide in apparent horror.

Screams continued to ensue in the Great Hall. Students hardly believing what their eyes show, rubbing and spraying them with water and the occasional Pumpkin Juice didn't help them.

The teachers weren't that much better than the students.

McGonagall was already observing the two boys as they had entered the hall, obviously expecting a fight. Yet after headmaster's calm exterior she too, calmed down and drank her tea… The kiss was unexpected, so the tea that was sprayed all over the table should have been expected… a bit…

Snape as McGonagall too observed the boys and continued his breakfast.

As they say in horror movies, don't eat anything while watching.

Sadly, Snape doesn't watch horror movies, so he continued to choke on the fried egg he ate. Others were too shocked to do anything, so Snape 'happily' continued choking.

The boys didn't even notice the craziness going on in the Great Hall, only focusing on each other.

Harry as ecstatic as he was pulled back, afraid of Malfoy's reaction even if he kissed back and stepped a few steps back.

The blonde looked dazed for a second before he realized his object of affection in the last week pulled back. He looked up and their eyes met, seeing a bit of fear in them, he automatically understood where the problem lay and smirked.

"Oh you aren't getting of that easily, Potter," Draco said and quickly pulled the surprised Gryffindor back to him.

The Slytherin wound one arm around Harry's little waist, pulling him closer if that's possible while Harry on the mean time wrapped his arms around Malfoy's neck, his hands dangling in the blonde locks. Draco did the same as Harry, with his other arm, gently yet forcefully grabbing a handful of Potter's raven tresses, thankfully, Harry let his hair down that day, Draco forced the Gryffindor to look at him.

Green clashed with silver.

The two boys looked intently at each other and simultaneously smirked deviously.

Draco shook his head ruefully and swiftly kissed the smaller boy.

Harry complied and kissed with the same equal force.

'_His lips are so soft...,'_ thought Draco distractedly as he continued kissing those red petals, completely unaware that Harry thought exactly the same thing.

After some seconds of innocent kissing, the Malfoy heir got bolder or just started to lose his control.

The blonde gently licked Harry's bottom lip, silently asking for permission, which he got in a sound of a gasp, he didn't even waste a second before delving in.

He explored the cavern, unconsciously already intoxicated with the sweet taste. _'Mmm… Chocolate and Apples… Delicious…,'_ he continued to ravish Harry's mouth.

Harry didn't want to be left out of the loop and be completely molested. I mean, who said he has to be the submissive one? Ok, that is quite a stupid question but he will not go down with out a fight! So with the goal in mind Harry began to playfully fight Draco for dominance.

Their tongues clashed sending pleasurable jolts into their groins. Not to say both boys moaned into the other's mouth.

Harry expertly sucked on Draco's tongue, making the taller boy moan and draw both of them even closer. Tightly holding Harry's thin waist and at the same time creating more friction between their groins.

More moans and groans left both boys' swollen lips.

They continued to play with each other, Draco pulling Harry's head closer, while the Gryff tugged Draco's own soft blonde locks.

The fight carried on. Both becoming more vigorous, ignoring the screaming Hall or the spurting teachers. At the moment all they cared for is each other.

Their tongues battled, ravishing the others mouth, mapping the caverns.

Yet the fight finally seemed to come to an end.

No need to say, that this is one of those rare times when Harry…lost.

Not that he's disappointed, he still got to ravish the blonde's mouth, tasting the distinctive flavor of mint and oranges?

'_Tasty…'_

Just as Harry ended the thought, they both realized one thing.

Humans have to breathe to live.

Therefore, they lastly pulled apart, both red in the face, taking large gulps of the precious thing we call – air.

Applause sounded in the Great Hall, and both surprised boys looked at the source, only to see their Headmaster, standing and clapping for them, his eyes twinkling madly. And I mean, sparkle sparkle.

This seemed to shock people out of their frozen/befuddled states. Some immediately followed the Professor and started clapping. The others followed their example and stood up all madly cheering for the new couple, already over their horror.

The said couple finally realized what they did.

Harry blushed a brilliant red, yet a happy smile decorated his flushed face. Draco on the other hand only smirked, calmly drawing Harry closer to himself.

They both shared a secret glance, silently thanking each other.

Yet suddenly another wave of ovation rang throughout the Hall. The newly confessed couple looked around confused, yet when they spotted the cause of it, then gave each other high fives, both smirking at the kissing couple.

Blaise and Seamus sure made a cute picture…

______

____________________

_"Wow… cute…"_

_"Yeah… So cute!"_

_"Uh-huh, how did you ever thought up this story?! It's brilliant!"_

The blonde girl smiled smugly, looking over her amazed friends, one a beautiful brunette with curly hair and the other, a stunning girl with the most gorgeous eyes, that were sadly, hidden by a pair of glasses.

"I didn't. It' s a _real_ story."

The other girls' jaws dropped and the brunette, Kara, accused the Blondie.

"You are sooo lying, Agi!"

The cute blonde girl looked at her friend, smugness practically radiating from her.

"No, I'm not. This is how my parent's got together, Harry and Draco," she finished the sentence with a smirk, clearly enjoying her friends' shocked faces, especially Inga's, 'cause the girl is really hard to shock.

Her smirk widened and she took a lock of her hair, swirling it, waiting for her friends to unfreeze. She glanced at the blonde color of her straight hair and sighed, evidently annoyed with something. Actually, she was only whishing for the next week to come faster. Her dads promised her as one of the birthday presents to dye her hair.

She could barely contain a squeal of excitement. Finally, she will have red hair! She always wanted to look like her grandmother, with beautiful flowing deep red hair. She swooned at the thought and pushed the lock behind her ear, accidentally touching the newly acquired earring.

She winced. _'That bloody thing cannot heal normally, __**none painfully**__! '_

She dared to glance at her friends yet seeing the dazed expression sighed, this is gonna be one looong birthday.

She looked at the table, they were sitting at, seeing 'only' tons of presents, _'being the Savior's daughter, __**really**__ has its advantages,' _the unfinished sushi, which she is in love with and her big big big cake, well the bits of it anyway, still clearly remembering the words written on it.

'**Happy 15th Birthday Agi!'**

xXx

After Agi's friends unfroze, after the none ending explanations the girls sat in silence, yet one girl obviously remembered something important.

"Hey Agi, what happened to Professor Snape? Did he die, or something?"

The blonde girl hearing the question winced, squirming in her chair, she answered reluctantly.

"Amm, about that, ahahaa…" she trailed of uneasily, one of her father's characteristics clear within her. "As you all know there was a big BIG confusion in the Hall, right?" She looked at her friends expectedly, yet only saw two pairs of narrowed eyes. She gulped visibly.

"So in that BIG confusion nobody noticed the choking Professor Snive.. am Snaape…" She laughed nervously, clearly not enjoying her friends accusing gazes.

"So he.. kinda… fainted? But don't worry, he's not dead!" She added quickly seeing her friends horrified looks.

"He somehow swallowed the egg after he fainted…" seeing her friends disbelieving looks, Agi shrugged. "Don't ask me how, I was born fives years after that acci-," she didn't get to finish her sentence as her younger sister, Berta barged into the room.

"Agii!! Why didn't you invite mee to your Birthday?! I'm your lovely sister!!!" The long heard girl whined and Agi sighed, once again rethinking her statement.

'_This is gonna be one looong Birthday.'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yo, my fellow readers! Hugs to all of you. I fervently hope you enjoyed this story and will leave a comment! Say what you liked, what was wrong and so on xDD And if you feel up to it, could you perhaps recommend some good stories? I have been on for years, much longer than my account was created... Sad to say, but I have read all the good fics. I mean it! Once I look at some author profile favorites, it's like "Oh, read this, read that and that, not to mention that. Oooh, this looks interesting *starts to read* wait a minute, I have already read this!" and it goes ON! Damn! I need help!

Oh, once again, thank you and please review!

Yours truly,

L'uke-chan


End file.
